


Lazy Days

by vix_spes



Series: The Model and the Spy [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 17:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing delights Gwaine more than being able to persuade his boyfriend to indulge in that wonderful Sunday pastime … doing nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ronsoftie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsoftie/gifts).



> Written for the [Happy April Swap](http://fuzzy-icons.livejournal.com/12891.html)

 

~*~

  
Gwaine groaned as bright sunshine hit him in the face and he rolled over, burying his head in the pillows in an attempt to hide from the encroaching light. This was always the downside of a heavy Saturday night down the rugby club with the rest of the lads; the hangover from hell. Now, being Irish, he had a fairly impressive tolerance for alcohol but then every once in a while he was convinced that he could take Percival on at drinking games. Considering how badly his head was throbbing not to mention the fact that he couldn’t remember how he got home, that hadn’t been a good idea. He flung out an arm, slapping it around on the bedside table until he managed to grasp his mobile, squinting at the screen to try and determine what time it was. When the numbers finally stopped dancing around, he groaned again. It was nearly midday which meant that Leon would already be up and about.  
  
As much as he loved his boyfriend, and he really did, there was one thing that he really didn’t like and that was the fact that Leon was one of those sickening people who never got a hangover and was always up ridiculously early. Sometimes, the early rising wasn’t a problem. At other times, like today when he just wanted a lazy Sunday morning in bed with his boyfriend, it really was a problem. He heard a noise just outside the bedroom door and turned over as best as he could whilst still avoiding the sunlight; they had apparently been too drunk to actually shut the bedroom curtains last night. He heard a quiet noise as the door opened and then Leon was talking.  
  
“Gwaine? You awake?”  
  
Gwaine was fairly certain that the noise he made was incomprehensible but they had been together long enough that Leon garnered some meaning from it because he came fully into the room, closing the blinds before moving to sit at Gwaine’s hip.  
  
“How are you feeling?”  
  
“What the fuck did I drink last night?”  
  
“You and Arthur decided to play drinking games with Percival. You lost badly, several times. The forfeit was a dirty pint. Several of them as well, in fact.”  
  
“You’re my boyfriend … shouldn’t you be more sympathetic than this?”  
  
“If I thought that you deserved sympathy then you would get it.”  
  
Gwaine decided to risk the throbbing in his head and sat up, suddenly feeling much better upon the realisation that Leon was just wearing a pair of pyjama pants. Maybe a lazy Sunday wasn’t completely out of the question after all. He leant forward to kiss Leon, not giving a damn about morning breath, and hummed happily as his wish was granted only to frown as Leon pulled away far too soon for Gwaine’s liking.  
  
“I was wondering if I could tempt you to have a shower.”  
  
Gwaine raised an eyebrow in response. “Are you trying to say that I smell?”  
  
“I was thinking more along the lines of tempting you to have a shower with me.”  
  
“Well, well, well, it sounds as though I’ve rubbed off on you in more ways than one. Why didn’t you say so in the first place?”  
  
Leon blushed and Gwaine couldn’t help but love the fact that they had been together for seven years and lived together for five, yet Leon still reacted like this. The man was no slouch in the bedroom, far from it, but Leon had a wholesomeness about him which meant that regardless of what Gwaine said to him and regardless of what they did together, he was still so … well, innocent wasn’t quite the word that Gwaine was looking for but his head hurt too much to find the right word.  
  
“I have to admit though, this isn’t like you. Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?”  
  
“Why are you complaining? Normally you’re desperately trying to get me to laze around on a Sunday … what’s changed?”  
  
Gwaine shuffled closer, ignoring the way that the duvet bunched, so that he could nuzzle at Leon’s neck. “I’m not complaining; I’m just surprised. I’ve spent so long trying to persuade you to not do anything on a Sunday morning yet I can probably count the number of times I’ve succeeded on one hand.”  
  
Leon pressed one more kiss to Gwaine’s lips and then pulled back before getting off the bed and yanking the duvet with him, leaving Gwaine semi-sprawled naked over the sheets. “Stop talking and join me in the shower.”  
  
“Have I ever told you that I love it when you get all authoritative?”  
  
“Many, many times,” Leon’s response was somewhat muffled by the sound of the shower turning on.  
  
Gwaine stood up and swayed on the spot several times before he felt able to move without throwing up, finally heading towards the bathroom. The room was already starting to steam up and he stepped over Leon’s discarded pyjama pants to get to the cupboard that held blessed painkillers. Swallowing the tablets dry he waited a couple of minutes before he stepped inside the shower cubicle.  
  
All of a sudden he didn’t care about the hangover. The shower cubicle was filled with one of his favourite things. Wet, naked Leon. This was one of his favourite kinds of Leon, although to be perfectly honest he wasn’t entirely certain that there was a version of Leon that he _didn’t_ like.  
  
Slipping into the shower he had barely closed the door behind him before he was reeled in against Leon’s chest and his mouth was claimed. This was perfection. This was exactly what he had been hoping for this morning and something that they definitely needed to be doing more of. And then thought processes faded in favour of giving in to sensation. All he needed to be focused on was the way that hands slid over wet bodies and how, when Gwaine nipped at the tendons in Leon’s throat, Leon made that little noise that made Gwaine’s cock twitch.  
  
Gwaine made no protest as Leon spun him around and pressed him into the cool tiles, fisting his fingers in Gwaine’s hair to ensure that he didn’t move even a fraction of an inch. Not that Gwaine had any intentions of shifting even in the slightest. This was far too good to think of going anywhere. And then it got even better as Leon gripped his thigh and hiked it up, encouraging Gwaine to wrap it around Leon’s waist, something that Gwaine had no objection to as it brought Leon into much closer contact with him.  
  
And then Leon’s hand was sliding in between their bodies and wrapping around both of their cocks, both of them groaning at the sensation. He moaned and raked his nails down Leon’s back as Leon started to move his hand, stroking them both in tandem. Gwaine’s hips bucked as Leon’s thumb brushed over the tip of his cock and, with his precarious positioning on the wet shower floor Gwaine felt his balance sliding somewhat before Leon braced them as best as he could whilst still keeping up a steady rhythm. It was far from ideal but they had had sex in much stranger places due to Gwaine’s predilection for sex in semi-public places and Leon’s inability to say no to his boyfriend. All Gwaine could do was hang on for the ride, stealing kisses when and where he could. When his orgasm washed over him, he leant forward, burying his face in the curve of Leon’s shoulder, teeth sinking into the muscle there as he yelled out his release. Leon’s own release came mere minutes later as he moved his hand away and ground his hips into Gwaine’s, practically yelling in Gwaine’s ear. When Leon finally pulled back, Gwaine felt like his brain had melted slightly and his legs were like cooked spaghetti. He managed to stay upright as Leon soaped them up and washed them off, trading lazy kisses as they did so and thanking the fact that they had plenty of hot water.  
  
Okay, so he might not have got sleepy morning sex in bed thanks to Leon’s annoying habit of getting up early and Gwaine’s hangover but this was a definite close second. Besides, there was always still the option of persuading Leon back to bed for lazy afternoon sex.

  
(~*~)

  
Having dried off and made a detour into the bedroom to find some pyjamas, Gwaine wandered into the kitchen, sniffing loudly in appreciation at the scents of freshly-brewed coffee and bacon mingling in the air. This day was just getting better and better, especially when you considered that said coffee and bacon was being made by his half-naked boyfriend. Wandering over to Leon he wrapped his arms around the taller man, pressing kisses and teasing nips to whatever exposed flesh he could reach.  
  
“It’s probably not a good idea to distract me when I’m cooking with hot oil you know.”  
  
“You shouldn’t be so distracting then should you.”  
  
“I can’t win with you can I? I’m distracting because I haven’t bothered to put a shirt on but I can guarantee that if I had put a shirt on then you would be complaining that I was overdressed.”  
  
Gwaine didn’t bother to respond, simply shrugging his shoulders and accepting the greasy goodness and caffeinated nectar of the gods when they were handed to him. Gwaine managed to wait until they had reached the bottom of the coffee pot but then the gloves were off. He had already managed shower sex, Leon was still in the flat and, most importantly, still in his pyjamas. “Any chance I can tempt you back to bed?”  
  
“Am I allowed to bring the papers?”  
  
“Why not,” Gwaine didn’t bother to make the point that while Leon would be allowed to bring the papers there was no guarantee that he would actually read the damn things. Certainly not while Gwaine was in the bed; he was far more interesting than news.  
  
“Alright. If we go back to bed, am I going to be allowed to leave it today?”  
  
Gwaine grinned as he slid a hand down the back of Leon’s pyjama pants causing the other man to gasp, “Why would you want to leave it?”


End file.
